This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of this study are to evaluate the relative safety and efficacy of Clostridial collagenase injection for both primary and secondary adhesive capsulitis of the shoulder (frozen shoulder). The first phase of study will be a phase II, open label, dose response investigation. This will focus on determination of a safe and effective dose to be used for injection. Following that, a random, placebo, double-blind study will be undertaken using the clinically effective dose of collagenase determined by the prior open label study. Efficacy parameters will be based on the American Society of Shoulder and Elbow Surgeons basic shoulder evaluation form which grades pain, motion, strength, stability, function and patient satisfaction. It is anticipated that ten patients will be enrolled in the pilot dose response study and approximately 30-40 patients in the random, placebo, double-blind study.